Bridges are structures for crossing various barriers (e.g., rivers or other structures) on roads, railways, urban roads, rural roads and water conservancy. Based on structural stress characteristics, the bridge can be divided into beams, arches, rigid frames and a hanging and combination system. A hanging bridge, also known as a suspension bridge, is a bridge using a cable or chain bearing the tension as the main load bearing member, and is composed of a suspension cable, a cable tower, an anchorage, a suspender, a bridge deck system and the like. The main load bearing member of the suspension bridge is the suspension cable, which mainly bears the tension and is generally made of steel with high tensile strength (steel wires, steel cables or the like). As the traditional suspension bridge can take full advantage of the strength of the material, and has the characteristics of material saving and light weight, thus it has the highest spanning capability among a variety of system bridges, and its span can reach 1000-2000 m.
Although the span of the suspension bridge has improved dramatically, overall, the current traditional suspension bridge has the following deficiencies: (1) the rigidity is small; (2) the deformation is relatively large; (3) the stability against wind is poor; (4) the down-warping of the main suspension cable can reach 10 m; (5) the construction cost is relatively high; and (6) 2000 m is the current limit span, and the span needs to be further improved.
Therefore, it is of a great practical value to develop a suspension bridge structure form that meets the requirements of greater spanning capability, higher utilization of materials, more reasonable stress of the structure, and better economical efficiency.